fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Teeth For Two
|prodcode=65B |episode=14 |writer=Cynthia True |storyboard=Maureen Mascarina |director=Ken Bruce |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=5 |airdate=(Australia) January 14, 2005 (US) February 17, 2005 (produced in 2004) |headgag=Norm's Lava Lamp |previous=Back to the Norm |next=Hassle in the Castle |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-6/id542703345 |dvd= Season 5 }} Teeth for Two is the fourteenth episode of Season 5. Plot Timmy's front teeth are finally loose and Jorgen Von Strangle wants to use them to propose to the Tooth Fairy. Before he has the chance to, the Tooth Fairy breaks up with Jorgen for trying to pull Timmy's teeth out, and he becomes severely depressed and clings to Cosmo and Wanda, who are apparently his closest friends, preventing them from granting any of Timmy's wishes. Timmy has to find a way to reunite the Jorgen and Tooth Fairy, or Jorgen may never let them go. Synopsis Timmy's mom call him to help in her garden. When he finish helping, she sees that all the garden's rows are crooked, so she just realize what's going on: Timmy's teeth is loose, what means he's growing up, in other words Timmy's mom growing old. So Timmy's mom catch Dinkleberg's car to feel young. Timmy go to his bedroom and says to Cosmo and Wanda how he's so glad to know that his teeth is finally loose, because nobody again will call him buckthead, toothanator or any joke about his teeth. Then Jorgen appears inviting Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy to a rich fairy restaurant from Jorgen, who admits they are his closest friends, but the downside comes when he states the real reason he invited them was to rip out Timmy's teeth and give them to his girlfriend, The Tooth Fairy, as a wedding ring in order to propose for marriage. The scene changes to the Tooth Fairy, who is about to take Francis' loose tooth, but realizes the tooth belongs to Chester, and states how she hates bullies who take pleasure in yanking out other peoples' teeth for their own gain. The Tooth Fairy then questions who would actually do that. We ultimately see Jorgen yanking out Timmy's teeth, but The Tooth Fairy sees and dumps Jorgen as her boyfriend. Jorgen, for once, loses all of his confidence and takes hold of Cosmo and Wanda, hugging them to the point of which they are choking. Wanda feels bad for Jorgen, while Cosmo cant take being hugged anymore, while Timmy has to go through everything he had to before he had fairy Godparents for the next two weeks, as they are hugged so much that they can't escape. So Timmy tears out his loose tooth and puts it under his pillow (gaining a black eye in the process), and The Tooth Fairy returns, and seeing how Jorgen has gained a full-beard and has lost most of his muscles, she forgives him, and Jorgen proposes, she agrees, and they get married. Timmy, in return for his help, receives teeth that are not only buck, but even bigger than his last pair of teeth (much to his horror). When Jorgen (now regained his muscles and shaved) & The Tooth Fairy's wedding arrived, Wanda is happy about it. During the wedding the priest asks if anyone has a reason Jorgen and Tooth Fairy should not be wed. Cosmo nearly says something but is interupted by Wanda who threatens to hurt him if he answers that queation so he poofs into a clam & says "I still miss her!" Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Jorgen Von Strangle / Minister *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner *Grey DeLisle as Tooth Fairy *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Butch Hartman as Dr. Bender *Rob Paulsen as Bucky McBadbat (uncredited) External links * *Teeth For Two at nick.com Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Jorgen Episodes Category:Timmy Episodes Category:Tooth Fairy Episodes Category:Romance Episodes